In high pulse powered electrical equipment and other high voltage electrical equipment which is segregated into modules which in turn are positioned relatively close to each other, e.g., in a cabinet, e.g., housing other equipment, e.g., the optics, laser chambers and associated other equipment for a very high power very high pulse rate excimer laser, there is a need for conservation of space. At the same time it is necessary interconnection of modules with high voltage over a relatively robust and therefore also relatively inflexible high voltage cable, e.g., a coaxial cable, formed, e.g., of an internal high voltage connection wire, e.g., copper wire, surrounded by a relatively thick sheath of relatively inflexible insulating material, e.g., Polyethylene, surrounded by a relatively flexible ground connection formed, e.g., of a woven mesh of conductor material, e.g., copper mesh, which is in turn surrounded by an also relatively inflexible outer sheath of insulating material, e.g., plastic or synthetic or actual rubber, e.g., neoprene. In certain applications, e.g., generation of very finely tuned very short wavelength and narrow band width light for applications, e.g., semiconductor manufacturing lithography applications, interconnecting cables with unwanted loops or even perhaps bending of the cabling can cause undesired electrical effects, e.g., unwanted and/or misplaced inductances. For both ease of installation and ease of removal for maintenance of for interchange there is a need for the ability to interconnect such modules with such relatively inflexible cabling without significantly bending, twisting, crimping, looping or the like of the cabling, which can cause the above mentioned ill effects or perhaps also damage component parts within the modules during an installation or removal process.